I Just Wanted To Buy Pants SamDean
by saltburn
Summary: Sam Winchester is upgrading his wardrobe. Last time he checked slaughtering strangers wasn't really the traditional shopping method...


Note: This is my first posted fan fiction. I had a dream about this and decided to share it with you. Maybe this fan fic will happen one day... maybe I'm a profit. Oh, and for anyone who likes it if you want a part two I'll be more than willing. Just comment. Now, enough of this, time for the adventure.

Just Wanted to Buy New Pants

"Be quick. No foolishness. Don't take your time and I swear to God, Sammy, if you buy girl pants again I will face plant you hard," Dean was giving Sam his 'well-known tips for shopping in public' again so he wouldn't have to go in there himself and act like, as he put it, a freakin' soccer mom.

"Yeah, okay Dean, I got it. I'll be back in ten minutes," and with that, Sam stepped out of the car.

When he opened the door the little bell rang. He liked that bell. It made him feel normal. He browsed for a couple minutes and found something that caught his eye. He tapped a young female worker on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Miss?" She spun around. "Umm, you mind telling me where the changing rooms are?"

She pointed to a big sign the clearly read, "THE CHANGING ROOMS."

"Thank you," Sam then awkwardly walked over to the nearest curtain, went behind it and sat down. That's when he heard the curtain across from his stall get violently ripped open and the man in it scream. Sam noticed a large flash of light on the other side of his curtain. He waited a few moments and tried to grasp what was going on.

"I WANT A LIFE!" Sammy recognized the voice as the man who screamed. Sam listened carefully.

"I WANT... YOUR LIFE!" There was a brief vibrating noise. The one you get when you quickly pull a knife out of the knife holder in your kitchen. Next was a high scream. One that came from a young lady. Last sound... you can't really describe it... let's just say it was the sound of a knife impaling a soft but firm substance.

People began wailing. Shouts like, "ITS LOCKED!" or, "NOT MY BABY!" Filled the room. But the shrieks of terror weren't the only thing Sam could hear.

Flat shouts of "I WANT A LIFE!" and, "I WANT YOUR LIFE!" Also caught some attention. Not only that but the whole shop was lighting up like a Christmas tree. But Sam had no weapons and he didn't trust his fighting skills up against this creature. So he acted it out.

"I WANT A LIFE!" he jumped out of the stall. He tried to copy the way the zombie-like people were walking until he found a back door or window of some sort. Meanwhile he tried to catch a glimpse of the creature he was up against, squinting through the light, he saw a grotesque, twig skinny, poor excuse for a menacing monster. Sam tried t act casual. Which in this case meant walk around like a smooth-skinned zombie.

He found a window.

His escape was delayed.

One of the hypnotised people grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I WANT YOUR LIFE!" A slightly chubby man who was slightly going bald, practically chucked and pinned Sam to the ground. Sam had no weapons so he had to go Bruce Lee on the guy. He didn't necessarily feel good about hitting a middle aged business man, but he had no choice. Too bad the guy's skin was like fiery hot steel. Sam's fingers bruised from the impact and his knuckles had at least second degree burns.

"What the hell?" Sam ducked the dude's fist almost a little too easily. The man grabbed one of the metal hangers off the racks and broke it so it was just a steel stick. These were Sam's options, get impaled by an everyday item, or flee. And Sam thought it was a better idea to die another day. Thus, he ran.

The smell of death filled the air. There had to be at least twenty of those human puppets. The good news was only one puppet master. If he could just find a way to kill it... maybe. Just, maybe.

Who puts a wall there anyway?

Sam collides with it and tumbles backwards. A Shadow cast over him.

Dammit.

The grotesque creature he was just eye balling earlier, yeah, now its standing above him. Its lifts two fingers in the air and slowly. Brings it down on Sam's face...

That's when the lights go out.

Dean...

The lights came back on.

There's no one. Sure, the desiccating bodies hides the floor. But no more screams or cries of "I WANT A LIFE!" But most importantly, the puppeteer is gone.

"SAMMY!?" Deans voice echoes throughout the store.

"Over here!" Dean comes rushing and Sam just sits there watching Dean get closer and closer.

"Sam, what the hell happened?"

"I'll explain it later. What I'm wondering is how did you know that turning off the lights would scare them off?"

"What? I never turned off any lights."

There was a silence.

The End


End file.
